A Tale of Two Installment One
by Fille d' e'toile
Summary: His heart skipped a beat..."Lily Evans" he said to him self...her name, her face, her hair, her eyes, were the most beautiful he had ever seen...
1. I Saw Her

Disclaimer~All credit to JK Rowling  
  
A Tale of Two  
  
Chapter 1- I Saw Her  
  
Eleven year old, James Potter, woke with a start early one morning. Too excited to sleep,  
  
too excited for anything. He would be starting his first year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft  
  
and Wizardry the following day. James looked at his watch...6:45am. //Maybe Mum and Dad  
  
will be up// thought James, now crawling out of bed.  
  
  
  
James Potter was a medium sized boy, with jet black hair and wide hazel eyes. His hair  
  
was always messy and he liked it that way. Though he was only eleven years old, you could say  
  
that James Potter was quite handsome.  
  
  
  
Sure enough, as he walked down the wooden staircase to the kitchen, the scent of bacon  
  
and eggs came over him. James' stomach rumbled.  
  
"Morning, Son," Greeted John Potter, James' father. James walked over to the table and  
  
sat down, helping himself to some bacon and eggs.  
  
"Morning, Dad...Mum," James' mother sat down across from him, also helping herself to  
  
some breakfast. She smiled widely.  
  
"James, eat fast. We have a big day. You have to pack your trunk, and we still have to get  
  
your school supplies. You must be excited, huh?" She asked. James swallowed a mouthful of  
  
eggs, took a sip of pumpkin juice, then answered:  
  
"Yeah! Can we go now? I really want to get my..."  
  
"Wand. Yes dear we know. We'll leave in fifteen minutes. The shops don't open until  
  
7:30. Just finish your food, then go and get ready." said Catherine Potter (his mother).  
  
James took another big bite of eggs and jumped off of his seat. He flew up the stairs,  
  
faster than he had ever done before. As he reached the top step he heard his mother call "AND  
  
FIX THAT HAIR OF YOURS, MR. 'I like to look like I just got off of a broomstick'" He heard  
  
his father laugh at his mother's joke. It was true though. James had always been a fan of  
  
Quidditch. He admired the international players and wanted so badly to be one. He indeed  
  
wanted to look like he had just gotten off a broomstick...it was "Cool" in his opinion.  
  
James put on a pair of jeans and a sweat shirt, brushed his teeth and "fixed" his hair by  
  
fluffing it up messily in the back. He took a look around his room, thinking to himself that  
  
tomorrow he would be in a different room with his Hogwarts classmates. He smiled again, and  
  
then made his way back down to the kitchen, where his mother was charming dishes to clean  
  
themselves.   
  
"Time to go," Said Mr. Potter. Making his way to the living room fireplace. James  
  
moaned in displeasure:  
  
"Awwww, dad! FLOO POWDER?" James moaned. His father grabbed a handful of the  
  
smokey, grey powder and made his way into the fireplace.  
  
"Yes, James. Now let's go! It'll be crowded there."  
  
James grabbed a handful of Floo Powder along with his mother. They squeezed tightly  
  
into their fireplace. All at once, the Potters threw down their powder and shouted "DIAGON  
  
ALLEY"  
  
WOOSH~ they were spinning fast. James wished it would be over...and suddenly...it was. The  
  
trio landed in the fireplace in Flourish and Blotts. James found himself covered in soot from  
  
head to toe. He looked around...he was in a dark shop full of many shelves of books. He saw  
  
books on Quidditch, books on Potions, and a rather large book intitled "Hogwarts: A History" It  
  
was all very boring, but his mother seemed to be having fun taking out all of his textbooks from  
  
the shelves and piling them in her arms.  
  
"I'll only be a minute, dear, then we'll go and get the 'fun' stuff. John, come on, help me  
  
carry these books." his parents walked away, leaving James alone to explore the shop. There  
  
weren't many colors, just a dark, mass of books. Then, out of the corner of his eye, a flash of red  
  
came into view.  
  
He turned around to see what it was. Standing infront of him was a beautiful, red-haired  
  
girl. She was reading a book to her, what seemed to be, parents and crabby looking sister. She  
  
had green eyes, brilliant emerald green eyes. Her lips were a perfect, light shade of red, and her  
  
cheeks were rosy against her creamy,white skin. James' heart skipped a beat.  
  
He leaned in closer so he could hear her voice...  
  
"...and there's a game called Quidditch, and so many different classes, and sometimes  
  
they have little dances, where you get to hang out with other students! Oh thank you for letting  
  
me go..." she said hugging her parents. She was obviously muggle-born.  
  
As James listened, his heart skipped another beat. Her voice was so soft and beautiful.  
  
Her words strung togther like muggle christmas lights. So perfect. He listened again...  
  
"...Lily you are a FREAK! You are not normal...you're...you're...GROSS!"  
  
  
  
Except this time, it wasn't the beautiful voice he had heard before. It was a high,  
  
screechy, and quite cold voice. It came from the crabby looking girl, who was not as nearly pretty  
  
as...what was her name...oh...Lily. She had a long neck and thin eyes. She had run out of the  
  
store, arms folded across her chest. She didn't seem too happy. Her parents ran after her, leaving  
  
James and Lily facing eachother...alone.  
  
James stepped closer. He could smell her sweet perfume. He could feel her kindness. He  
  
could see her beauty, even more beautiful than before. Lily...  
  
"Er...hi," Started James, " My name is James Potter...er...you're Lily, right?" he asked  
  
kindly. Lily blushed slightly. It was a rather odd moment. She smiled.  
  
"Yes, Lily Evans...er...I s'pose you heard my sister Petunia yell my name, huh?" James  
  
nodded "Well, she's a prat. She has been calling me a 'freak' since I got my letter. Are you going  
  
to Hogwarts too?" Asked Lily. James nodded again. He was too nervous to talk.  
  
"First year?" she questioned. Finally, James talked.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, you?"  
  
"Yep. Well that's good. Perhaps we'll be in the same house. If not, perhaps classes. Well,  
  
I have to get going. Still have to get my caludron. Er....James right?" He nodded. "Well, maybe  
  
we could sit togther on the train then?"  
  
James' heart skipped 3 beats when Lily suggested this.  
  
"Y-yeah, er, that'd b-be great! See you, Lily Evans" //Lily EVANS? Why did I say her  
  
Surname? That is so stupid// thought James. Lily gave a little smile.  
  
"See you, James Potter." and she turned and left the store.  
  
James heard his mother calling. As they walked out the door of Flourish and Blotts, all  
  
that was running through James' mind was LILY EVANS....  
  
Lily Evans...the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on.  
  
"Off to Madame Malkin's store, you need your school uniform, James." Said Mrs. Potter.  
  
James just smiled, still thinking of the red hair that fell on the slim shoulders of Lily Evans.  
  
"What are you so happy about, James?" Asked Mr. Potter, looking at him curiously.  
  
"Well, I think I just made a new friend," replied James, as they stepped out into the sunny  
  
alley.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE r+r!!!!!!!! This is the revised  
  
addition of the story...i think it's much better. Please don't mind the spelling and grammer  
  
mistakes...my spell check thing is broken! SORRY! (Oh and if you are wondering why Lily and  
  
James are getting along...REMEMBER...this is before James met Sirius, Lupin, and Peter!)  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!! NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON 


	2. Severus Snape

Disclaimer~ I don't own HP...just an over obsessed fan...go JKR  
  
A/N~ Just to make sure you all know...this story is gonna be LOOOONNNNGGG! It's a story of  
  
Lily and James in every single year at Hogwarts...and what they go through. So if you guys think  
  
that it's just when they were 11...it's not. Okay on with the show...  
  
Ch 2- Severus Snape.  
  
The Potter family walked into another store, Madame Maklin's Robes for All Occasions.  
  
This store was much more colorful than Flourish and Blotts. There were robes in every different  
  
color and size. There were robes the darkest black to the brightest pink. Quidditch robes for each  
  
Hogwarts team, dress robes, and of course, the Hogwarts School uniform.  
  
"Darling," started Mr. Potter to Mrs. Potter, " You know I don't like shopping for clothes,  
  
so do you think I could get James' other supplies?" Mrs. Potter rolled her eyes, and shooed him  
  
away with her hand. As Mr. Potter walked past James, he gave him a small smile.  
  
"Sorry, Son," muttered Mr. Potter " I'd take you with me, but you need to be fitted into  
  
your uniform. Be tough!"  
  
James hated shopping for new robes just as much as his father. He didn't like comming to  
  
Madame Malkin's shop. She smelled funny and she was a very odd sort of person. He hated  
  
when he had to be fitted for things there, because Madame Malkin was very old and shakey so  
  
everytime she would stick the robes with a pin to keep it in place, she would stick James instead.  
  
Madame Malkin walked out of another room. When she spotted James and Mrs. Potter  
  
she gave an odd sort of scream...like she was happy to see them.  
  
"OOOOHHHH!!!! Hello, Catherine! Hello, James! OOOHHHH, you're going to  
  
Hogwarts soon! Oooh! We'll have to get you your robes right away. Come follow me!" She said,  
  
grabbing James' arm fiercly and leading him to the room that she had just come out of. In the  
  
room there were three fitting platforms, one of them was occupied by a greasy, black haired boy.  
  
He had a crooked nose and he was quite tall. He looked at James in disgust. Madame Malkin told  
  
James to stand on the platform.  
  
"Oh, Catherine,would you like to help me pick out the material for his robes?! It'll be  
  
fun!" Asked Madame Malkin. Mrs. Potter agreed and followed Madame Malkin out of the fitting  
  
room, leaving James and the boy alone.  
  
"Hello, my name is James Potter." said James shaking the boys hand. James was not  
  
suprised to find that when he shook the boy's hand, it was greasy.  
  
"Severus Snape. I saw you talk to that Lily girl. Why were you talking to her anyway?"  
  
He asked, looking angry. James was confused at why he had asked him this.  
  
"Er...well, I just was trying to be friendly, that's all," Replied James. Severus laughed,  
  
showing his yellow teeth. James was even more confused. Why would Severus care if he was  
  
talking to her, it didn't have anything to do with him. And why was he laughing?  
  
"Why are you laughing?" Asked James, now rather annoyed.  
  
"Because you were talking to her!" He said, his laughing fit coming to a close. James was  
  
getting upset with the dirty boy.  
  
"So what! Why do you care!?" Said James, almost at the top of his voice. Severus looked  
  
cold. His eyes became thin and his lip curled in fury.  
  
"She is Mudblood...a filthy disgusting one!" Severus spat. James felt his face heating up.  
  
He was shaking with anger. How dare that filthy, dirty, greasy git call Lily that! James jumped  
  
off of his dressing platform onto Severus'. He was holding his hand in a clenched fist, ready to  
  
punch Severus if he said anything else about Lily. Severus looked shocked.  
  
"You listen! If you EVER say anything about Lily again, I'll punch you so hard you won't  
  
know what hit you! I NEVER want to hear you call her that again! You'll be sorry... Trust me!  
  
And if I hear you call her that at school, I'll hex you! So watch your step!!" James said fiercly,  
  
his face going hot. He stepped off of the platform and back onto his, shaking.  
  
Just then, his mother and Madame Malkin walked back in with a piece of black material.  
  
  
  
"I heard yelling...what happened?" Asked Mrs. Potter. James kept glaring at Severus.  
  
"Nothing, can we just get me fitted and then leave. I really want to get my wand," When  
  
James said that, Severus looked away. The thought of James with a wand was too scary. //What  
  
if he really did hex me?// thought Severus.   
  
"Yes, yes dear! We'll get your wand." Said Mrs. Potter, handing him the fabric, "Just  
  
hold this to your chest, and Madame Malkin will pin it to you"   
  
James did as told, and of course, Madame Malking stuck him with the pin. When the  
  
fabric was on James, Madame Malkin held up her wand, pointed it at James and said  
  
"Fit!" The piece of fabric began to wrap it self around James, forming a set of robes that  
  
fit James perfectly. Normally, James would be excited, because he was in his new school  
  
uniform. But after what Severus said, there was nothing to be excited about.  
  
"They're great, thanks. Mum, now lets go!" Said James, trying hard not to go and punch  
  
Severus.  
  
"All right, all right." Started Mrs. Potter, handing Madame Malkin 3 galleons, 2 sickles  
  
and 3 knuts. "Here you are Ms. Malkin, thank you so much."  
  
As they left the store, James looked back and saw Severus, now getting fitted into his  
  
robes. He hated him already. He hated him and he didn't even know him. How dare him call her  
  
a mudblood!  
  
"Robes fit alright, James?" Asked Mr. Potter, as they walked towards him. He was  
  
holding many bags, filled with James' school supplies.  
  
"Yeah, yeah Dad, they're fine," muttered James.  
  
"Well, time to get your wand..." Started Mrs. Potter, heading into a store called  
  
Ollivanders Wands...  
  
James' spirits lifted slightly...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! Hope you liked it! A new chapter soon...perhaps today. 


End file.
